The present invention relates to a device for frying products such as slices in fat, comprising a vacuum vessel provided with a container for fat, supply means for said products, discharge means for said products, and removal means for water vapor, centrifuging means being present between said container means for fat and said discharge means, in a centrifuge chamber, having sluices for connecting with said vacuum vessel and the atmosphere, said centrifuge means being provided with an inlet near its stopend.